Sherlock : des défis et des mots
by Erzillie
Summary: Quand on laisse deux auteurs de fanfictions se lancer des défis, on arrive à ce résultat. Il y aura différents pairings. Nous ne détenons aucuns droits sur la série ou ses personnages.
1. Chapter 1

_Bonjour ! Erzébeth et moi revenons avec une nouvelle fanfic dans notre escarcelle. Nous nous sommes lancé un nouveau défi : écrire des fanfictions sur l'univers de Sherlock en s'imposant des contraintes. Nous nous sommes imposé l'une à l'autre cinq mots pour chaque défi. Le thème était "**Lestrade "aide" Mycroft dans son régime**". Erzébeth m'a défié de placer dans ce texte les mots suivants : __**pâte à tartiner – escaliers – oreillers – poupée – baobab**__. J'espère que vous aimerez ce texte. Je tiens à préciser que les différents chapitres n'auront pas de lien entre eux. Je réclame votre indulgence, c'est mon premier Mystrade. Enjoy !_

Pratiquer une activité physique régulière

Mycroft Holmes faisait face au miroir. En caleçon, il inspectait sa silhouette. Avec une moue ennuyée, il palpa la graisse qui recouvrait ses abdominaux. Il mangeait trop de pâte à tartiner. Vraiment trop…

Sous ses dehors froids et guindés, dès qu'il s'agissait de pâte à tartiner, l'ainé des frères Holmes perdait toute dignité. La sonnerie de son téléphone portable interrompit ses réflexions. A l'autre bout du fil la voix de son assistante annonça simplement : « il vient de partir ».

Sans qu'il y pense vraiment, le visage de poupée de la jeune femme s'imposa à son esprit. Il devait reconnaître qu'elle était très jolie, mais ce n'était pas après elle que le cœur du « Gouvernement Britannique » soupirait. En effet depuis quelques mois l'homme était amoureux.

Qui donc avait bien pu toucher le cœur congelé de Mycroft ? La réponse aurait de quoi en surprendre plus d'un : Gregory Lestrade ! A force d'espionner son frère, Mycroft avait fini par s'intéresser de plus près au policier qui confiait des enquêtes à son frère. Il avait fait installer des caméras chez Greg, afin d'en apprendre plus sur lui. Cela lui permit de découvrir plusieurs choses : Greg avait du mal à se sevrer de tabac, était très désordonné, mais surtout, il était plutôt bel homme.

Plusieurs fois Mycroft s'était fait cette réflexion alors qu'il regardait l'inspecteur en train de se vêtir ou de se dévêtir. Il n'aurait raté ce spectacle pour rien au monde. Il aurait pu rester des heures entières devant l'appétissant spectacle du corps du policier. Tout en réfléchissant, l'ainé des frères Holmes s'était habillé. Avant de quitter son appartement, il prit avec lui son éternel parapluie.

Il passa une partie de la matinée au club Diogène avant de se rendre à un rendez-vous professionnel auprès de Sa Gracieuse Majesté. Avant cette échéance, il dut faire sortir Greg de son esprit et toutes les pensées d'adolescent en rut qu'il faisait naitre en lui.

Après ledit rendez-vous, Mycroft décida de se rendre à Scotland Yard sous prétexte de chercher son frère. Il espérait secrètement croiser Greg mais ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde. Ses espérances furent exaucées car l'inspecteur fut la première personne qu'il croisa une fois à l'intérieur des bâtiments. Plus nettement que sur les caméras, Mycroft pouvait voir les traits tirés et la mine chiffonnée de Lestrade. Même comme cela cependant, il le trouvait séduisant.

Avant même d'avoir pu ouvrir la bouche, l'agent du Gouvernement se fit rabrouer vertement :

- Seigneur un autre Holmes ! Comme si la journée n'avait pas été assez compliquée comme ça ! Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ?

- Je cherchais mon frère inspecteur. Aux vues de votre humeur, j'en déduis que vous l'avez vu aujourd'hui n'est-ce pas ?

- Ah pour l'avoir vu ça oui ! Sherlock a encore mis la pagaille sur une scène de crime. Et il a agressé Anderson…

- Agressé ? Comment cela ?

- Il lui a renversé du café brulant sur les mains pour comparer ses brûlures à celles de la victime. Selon lui il s'agit seulement d'un accident. Évidemment je lui ai dit que nous passerions de ses services pour les suites de cette affaire.

- Votre décision est stupide. Sans lui vous ne résoudriez pratiquement aucune affaire mais je parlerai à mon frère plus tard. Ah au fait inspecteur, si j'étais vous je changerais de patch de nicotine, ceux-ci ont l'air de vous gratter, vous tirez sans arrêt sur la manche de votre pull. Ou alors, remettez-vous à fumer.

- Écoutez monsieur Holmes, je n'ai pas de leçon à recevoir sur mes addictions de la part d'un haut fonctionnaire accro aux régimes et qui est tellement coincé qu'on pourrait penser qu'il a un baobab planté dans le derrière !

Sur ces derniers mots, Lestrade tourna les talons. Mycroft était trop estomaqué pour répliquer. Lui, coincé ? Il n'en avait pas l'impression pourtant. Quant à sa soi-disant addiction aux régimes, si le pauvre Greg savait… Agacé, il se rendit au 221B Baker Street pour passer l'envie à son frère de faire l'imbécile. On ne pouvait pas vraiment dire que son attitude allait jouer en sa faveur pour séduire Lestrade.

A son arrivée, il remarqua tout de suite l'ambiance tendue. Sherlock jouait du violon tandis que John tapotait nerveusement sur les touches de son ordinateur. A n'en pas douter, les deux hommes en couple depuis peu s'étaient disputé :

-Peux-tu cesser ce vacarme infernal et me dire pourquoi tu as agressé un agent de Scotland Yard ? Attaqua Mycroft.

-Il refuse de parler depuis tout à l'heure, intervint John. C'est peine perdue. Lestrade lui a dit qu'il se passerait de ses services pour le reste de l'affaire mais il est vexé et lui a dit que même après il ne reviendrait pas.

-Il fait encore l'enfant. Sherlock ! Cesse tout de suite de te conduire comme un imbécile ! Tu crois vraiment que Lestrade peut réellement se passer de toi ?

Sherlock ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et Mycroft préféra s'en aller. Alors qu'il était presque arrivé chez lui à Pall Mall, il décida de faire demi-tour et de se rendre de nouveau à Scotland Yard. Il voulait demander à Greg de réintégrer Sherlock sur le terrain. Par chance, l'inspecteur était encore à son bureau. Il le vit soupirer à son approche et en éprouva un léger pincement au cœur. Cependant Mycroft était trop habitué à dissimuler le peu de sentiments qu'il était capable de ressentir pour en laisser paraître quoi que ce soit. Il s'installa face à son interlocuteur et lança sans préambule :

- Il faut que vous le réintégriez !

- Pas question. Et puis s'il ne faisait pas sa tête de mule, on pourrait discuter calmement. Je l'ai viré de cette enquête, pas de toutes.

- S'il vous plait inspecteur, ne m'obligez pas à vous supplier. Vous savez aussi bien que moi que sans les enquêtes il replongera.

- Monsieur Holmes n'essayez pas de m'apitoyer ! Je veux bien essayer de lui parler mais à une seule condition : tout à l'heure nous parlions d'addictions. Je réintègrerai votre frère si vous réussissez à perdre dix kilos en trois mois.

- Je croyais que j'étais accro aux régimes ? Et maintenant vous voulez m'aider à perdre du poids ? Allons inspecteur cessez ces plaisanteries. Je pense que vous oubliez qui je suis. Je pourrais vous faire muter dans un petit commissariat au fin fond du Lancashire si je le voulais.

- Nous savons tous les deux que vous ne le ferez pas monsieur Holmes. Vous tenez à votre frère, même si vous ne voulez pas l'admettre. Naturellement je vous aiderais durant ces trois mois. Retrouvez-moi demain à Hyde Park pour un footing. Si vous réussissez, je le réintègre définitivement. Bonne soirée monsieur Holmes.

Sidéré, Mycroft ne songea même pas à répliquer. Il eut beaucoup de mal à s'endormir ce soir là. L'agent du Gouvernement avait peur de se ridiculiser devant Lestrade. Peu de temps après avoir sombré dans le sommeil, il fut tiré des bras de Morphée par la sonnerie stridente de son réveil et ce fut donc avec des cernes sous les yeux et le teint grisâtre qu'il rejoignit le policier.

Mycroft eut beaucoup de mal à suivre Greg qui était en bien meilleure condition physique que lui. Au bout de quelques mètres, il eut l'impression que ses poumons étaient en feu. Il allait se venger ! Lestrade pouvait être sûr qu'il allait être muté, parole de Holmes !

L'objet de ses pensées dut sûrement avoir pitié de lui car ils s'arrêtèrent et il l'invita à boire un café. Après avoir engloutit leur breuvage, chacun partit de son côté. Pendant une semaine, ce fut le même rituel : ils allaient courir dans les allées de Hyde Park puis allaient boire un café. Au terme du septième footing, Lestrade lui annonça qu'il allait corser l'entrainement. Mycroft se vit donc donner rendez-vous dans un club de gym situé non loin de Scotland Yard et fréquenté essentiellement par des policiers. Il se demandait vraiment à quelle sauce il allait être mangé. Contrairement à ce qu'il avait pensé au début de cette aventure, Greg se montrait un coach plutôt doué : patient mais demandant beaucoup de son « élève ».

Bien qu'ils passent beaucoup de temps ensemble (ils en étaient même venus à se tutoyer), Mycroft continuait d'espionner Greg. Il y eut notamment un soir où il le regarda prendre sa douche. Ce genre de choses n'était encore jamais arrivé auparavant. Fasciné, l'ainé des Holmes regardait l'eau ruisseler sur le corps du policier. Même sur un écran il pouvait deviner la douceur de la peau de Greg et imaginer le renflement dur des fesses musclées et rebondies. Dans un lit il les prendrait volontiers comme oreillers. Il aurait donné cher pour que cela se produise ou pour prendre la place des gouttes d'eau qui se répandait sur le corps de celui qu'il convoitait. La soudaine étroitesse de son pantalon le fit redescendre sur terre.

Mycroft perdait rarement le contrôle de lui-même, surtout de cette façon. Il était seul depuis des années et s'accommodait plutôt bien de cette abstinence. Il reporta son attention sur l'écran : Lestrade avait fini de se doucher et se frictionnait maintenant vigoureusement Il n'y avait rien à faire, l'inspecteur était diaboliquement séduisant. Après cette « récréation », Mycroft se replongea dans ses dossiers jusqu'au moment de se coucher. Son sommeil fut peuplé de rêves tous plus érotiques les uns que les autres, et Greg Lestrade en était l'acteur principal.

La séance du lendemain fut des plus épiques : d'un part parce qu'il pensait sans arrêt aux rêves de la nuit précédente, et d'autre part parce qu'était venu le moment de la pesée. En effet cela faisait déjà un mois que Greg avait commencé à l'entrainer et ils avaient décidé que Mycroft se pèserait à chaque fin de mois. Comme d'habitude ils se retrouvèrent à Hyde Park pour leur footing avant de se rendre dans la salle de gym où ils commençaient à être bien connus.

Après s'être fait « torturé » par Greg sur différentes machines censées réduire sa masse graisseuse, vint le moment fatidique de la pesée. La balance se trouvait dans une petite pièce isolée où les clients pouvaient se dévêtir derrière un paravent. L'idée de paraître en caleçon devant l'inspecteur déplaisait souverainement à Mycroft. Il était sûr et certain qu'il le trouverait laid. Mal à l'aise, l'agent du Gouvernement prit tout son temps pour se déshabiller et préféra garder les yeux baissés pour ne pas croiser le regard noisette du policier. Seigneur, il avait perdu trois kilos ! C'était vraiment un bon début. Fier de lui, il releva la tête. Les orbes noisette de Greg s'attardaient sur son corps dévoilé. Ce que Mycroft y voyait était indéfinissable. Gêné, Mycroft rompit le silence :

-Merci Greg.

-Tout le plaisir est pour moi. Et puis c'est toi qui fais les exercices, pas moi.

-Est-ce que tu voudrais diner avec moi un soir ?

Mycroft aurait voulu rattraper ses mots pour les faire rentrer dans sa gorge mais c'était trop tard. Et puis il fallait voir la tête que faisait Greg ! On l'aurait dit sur le point de faire un AVC. Quel idiot d'avoir lancé cette invitation. Mycroft fut cependant surpris lorsque son « coach » accepta l'invitation. L'agent du Gouvernement lui indiqua le nom du restaurant, l'un des plus chics de Londres, et lui donna rendez-vous pour le lendemain soir. Afin de ne pas ruiner tous les efforts faits au cours du mois, il avait choisi un restaurant végétarien. Même en s'y prenant si peu à l'avance, il était sûr d'obtenir une réservation. Anthea pouvait se montrer très persuasive et le simple fait d'évoquer le nom de Holmes suffisait en général à tout arranger.

De toute la journée, il n'arriva pas à fixer son attention sur ses dossiers. Il était totalement déstabilisé par les évènements. Mycroft n'avait jamais été amoureux. Oh bien sûr il avait eut des amants, mais aucun n'avait jamais réussi à toucher son cœur. Seulement, avec Greg, les choses étaient différentes. Seigneur il n'arrivait plus à se concentrer ! Il devait pourtant se ressaisir, la sécurité nationale en dépendait.

Le lendemain matin, lors de leur séance habituelle, Mycroft indiqua à Greg que son chauffeur passerait le prendre chez lui à vingt heures précises. Il espérait beaucoup de cette soirée. Il avait vraiment envie que les choses fonctionnent avec Greg. Mycroft songea qu'il devait arrêter de penser sans cesse au policier car à terme, son travail risquait d'en souffrir. Il avait envoyé Anthea chercher le costume qu'il s'était fait faire récemment et qu'il avait décidé de porter pour cette soirée qu'il espérait spéciale. Il lui avait également demandé de se rendre dans le restaurant où il avait réservé afin de s'assurer que son convive et lui-même bénéficieraient d'une table à l'écart des autres clients, leur offrant ainsi un peu d'intimité.

Le soir, il décida de se rendre seul au restaurant et de laisser Greg s'y rendre avec le chauffeur qu'il avait envoyé le chercher. Il était tellement nerveux… Lorsqu'il vit le policier arriver, Mycroft eut l'impression qu'une boule se formait au niveau de son estomac. Greg s'était mis sur son trente-et-un. Son costume était certes bon marché mais la couleur s'accordait à son teint et faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Son sourire se crispa. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de l'inviter ? Il allait passer pour un imbécile sans la moindre conversation. Greg réussit cependant à détendre l'atmosphère :

- J'espère que tu as fais en sorte qu'aucun criminel ne mette en péril la sécurité nationale au cours de cette soirée.

- Absolument ! D'ailleurs, j'ai également demandé à John Watson de veiller à ce que mon frère ne fasse rien de stupide lui aussi.

- Pauvre John. C'est vrai que Sherlock doit lui donner pas mal de fil à retordre.

- Il y a pourtant une époque où il a été bien pire je t'assure. Assez parlé de lui ! J'aimerais que nous levions nos verres à notre collaboration qui jusqu'ici à été fructueuse.

- A notre collaboration. J'aimerais quand même lever mon verre à Sherlock. Après tout, s'il n'avait pas fait l'idiot, tu ne serais jamais venu me demander de le réintégrer.

- Et tu ne m'aurais jamais fait du chantage.

Je n'appellerais pas ça du chantage. Disons que j'ai toujours été persuadé que nous pouvions beaucoup nous apporter l'un à l'autre.

Mycroft ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Il partageait tout à fait l'avis de Lestrade. Le repas se passa dans une ambiance bon enfant. Quelquefois, un silence un peu gêné s'installait et les deux hommes échangeaient un regard et un sourire en coin.

Après avoir mangé jusqu'à la dernière miette de leurs desserts et que Mycroft eut insisté pour payer, les deux hommes quittèrent le restaurant. Pour le chemin du retour, l'agent du Gouvernement s'installa à côté de l'inspecteur. Il n'avait pas envie que la soirée se finisse. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent devant l'immeuble de Lestrade, ce dernier se tourna vers l'ainé des Holmes et demanda :

T- u veux monter ?

Mycroft accepta avec plaisir. Ils avaient atteint le palier du premier étage lorsque Lestrade entraina soudainement Mycroft dans un baiser passionné. A l'aveuglette, ils montèrent encore quelques marches avant que Greg ne plaque Mycroft contre la rampe des escaliers pour pouvoir l'embrasser plus aisément. Que c'était bon ! Mycroft avait posé les mains sur les fesses du policier, les pressant dans ses paumes, les caressant de haut en bas. Lorsque leurs érections se rencontrèrent, l'agent de Sa Gracieuse Majesté émis un gémissement étouffé par la bouche du policier.

Impatients, ils grimpèrent les marches qui les séparaient encore du troisième étage et donc de l'appartement de l'inspecteur. Une fois passé la porte, les deux hommes reprirent leurs étreintes. Mycroft n'était plus qu'un pantin dont chaque mouvement était tiré par les ficelles du désir. Il embrassa avec délectation le torse de son amant. Il allait enfin pouvoir jouir de ce corps qu'il avait rêvé tant de fois de posséder. Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs sous-vêtements, derniers remparts de tissu qu'ils portaient encore, et la main de Mycroft vint se poser sur la verge turgescente de Greg. Il laissait sa main imprimer un mouvement assez lent de va-et-vient sur le membre tandis que ses lèvres picoraient le cou de l'inspecteur de baiser. Et dire qu'ils n'étaient même pas encore arrivés à la chambre… Greg avait sans doute eut la même pensée car il rompit leur étreinte et l'entraina vers une porte située au fond du couloir. Après s'être allongés sur le lit et avoir échangé d'autres caresses, Mycroft s'installa d'autorité entre les cuisses de son amant. Après avoir enduit ses doigts de lubrifiant, il introduisit son majeur dans l'intimité de l'inspecteur. Il était si étroit ! Mycroft ajouta son index puis son annulaire dans l'antre de Greg. Celui-ci gémissait, les yeux fermés. Lorsqu'il le sentit prêt, Mycroft s'introduisit en lui. La sensation du corps du policier autour du sien était délicieuse. Il aurait voulu pouvoir arrêter le temps et rester pour toujours ainsi, le corps imbriqué dans celui de son amant. Le désir allait le faire imploser. Greg lui caressait le torse, jouait avec ses tétons durcis d'excitation. Ses coups de reins étaient devenus de plus en plus désordonnés. L'agent du Gouvernement avait fermé les yeux, se concentrant juste sur les sensations. Il sentit la semence chaude de son policier se répandre sur son estomac et cela ne fit qu'augmenter son désir et son plaisir. Soudain, tous ses muscles se tétanisèrent et sa tête bascula en arrière. Il venait d'être fauché par un orgasme. Epuisé mais heureux, il se pencha sur Greg pour l'embrasser. Mycroft se blottit contre le torse de son amant et caressa la légère toison qui le recouvrait. Gêné d'avoir transpiré sans s'être lavé ensuite, Mycroft demanda :

- Pourrais-je t'emprunter ta salle de bains ? Je n'aime pas sentir la transpiration. Et pour toi non plus ça ne doit pas être très agréable de m'avoir dans les bras dans ces conditions.

- Seriez-vous en train de me proposer une douche crapuleuse monsieur le haut fonctionnaire d'Etat ?

- Excellente déduction monsieur l'agent !

Dans la salle de bains, avec comme bruit de fond l'eau ruisselant sur leurs corps, résonna bientôt le concerto pour plaisir en Holmes majeur interprété par Mycroft dont la virilité se voyait chouchouter par les soins amoureux de la langue et des lèvres de Greg Lestrade.

Le lendemain, ils ne firent par leur séance de sport habituelle. Ils préférèrent se contenter d'une séance de sport en chambre qu'ils se promirent de réitérer le soir même. Ainsi, en plus des exercices physiques classiques s'ajoutèrent ceux que les deux hommes pratiquaient dans la plus stricte intimité.

Les deux mois de coaching restant dépassèrent les attentes de Mycroft car il réussi à perdre plus de poids que prévu. Les deux hommes étaient heureux comme jamais. Lorsque, pour respecter leur marché, Lestrade alla annoncer sa réintégration à Sherlock, Mycroft tint à être présent. C'était un bon prétexte pour officialiser sa relation avec Greg. Il allait s'élancer lorsque Mrs Hudson, qui était de retour après plusieurs semaines d'absence, s'exclama en le voyant :

- Mon Dieu ! Mycroft comme vous avez minci ! C'est formidable.

- Merci Mrs Hudson. J'allais justement évoquer le sujet. Disons que j'ai trouvé à la fois un bon coach et une bonne raison de m'entrainer. N'est-ce pas Greg ?

_A votre avis, ai-je relevé le défi que m'a lancé Erzébeth ? Le 15 juillet, vous saurez quel défi j'ai lancé à Erzébeth. Il sera question de sevrage… En ce qui me concerne, je vous retrouve le 1__er__ août. Bisous_


	2. Chapter 2

_Bonjour, voici venu le jour de la publication du 2eme defi de cette série. Tillie231 m'a défié d'écrire un OS sur le thème suivant «**John fait du chantage à Sherlock pour qu'il arrête de fumer** » et d'inclure les mots **répéter**, **excessif**, **oursins**, **acupuncture** et **gélatine**._

_Attention, légère mention de Johnlock._

_Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat pour nous laisser jouer avec les personnages et à Tillie231 pour la relecture et les corrections._

_**Additif au chapitre 1 **: le thème du défi de Tillie était « Lestrade « aide » Mycroft dans son régime »._

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**John Watson ou l'art de la négociation**

Dès son emménagement au 221B Baker Street, John Watson avait été submergé par l'odeur de tabac omniprésente dans l'appartement. Au début il n'avait pas osé faire de remarques, l'odeur ne le dérangeait pas plus que ça et il se disait qu'ils n'étaient que colocataires et que c'était Skerlock qui lui avait fournit un logement. L'ancien militaire avait revu sa copie lorsqu'il s'était mit en couple avec le détective consultant. Depuis que John s'était rendu compte que la cigarette, en plus de donner une haleine douteuse à Sherlock, lui donnait la désagréable impression de lécher un cendrier sale à chaque fois qu'il embrassait le burn, il n'avait cessé de répéter à son amant qu'il apprécierait réellement qu'il laisse tomber la cigarette. Le plus jeune n'ayant pas pour habitude de céder, il n'avait fait aucun effort, argumentant que fumer l'aidait à se concentrer et qu'il ne reprochait pas à John sa passion pour son blog. Les choses n'évoluèrent pas pendant plusieurs semaines, jusqu'à ce qu'un événement ne précipite les choses.

Sherlock était en pleine réflexion, confortablement installé dans son fauteuil, quand ses sens détectèrent un changement dans son environnement. Un bruit de mastication et de sac plastique, accompagné d'une odeur sucrée. John était près de lui et mangeait des friandises. Le détective ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir son amant en face de lui, agitant un sachet d'oursons en gélatine pour attirer son attention.

- Tu en veux?

- Non John. Je n'aime pas ça et je n'ai pas de temps à perdre, je réfléchis sur une affaire.

- Tu n'as pas toujours dis ça, c'était tes préférés quand tu étais enfant.

Cette phrase plus le paquet de bonbons plus le sourire mal réprimé de John ne pouvait mener qu'à une déduction :

- Tu as parlé avec ma mère.

- Elle a téléphoné pendant que tu étais au labo avec Molly.

- Quelle est la mauvaise nouvelle qui te met dans une telle joie?

- Sherlock tu deviens paranoïaque en plus du reste.

- John ne me prends pas pour un poisson rouge ! Tu m'interromps dans mes réflexions avec un paquet de bonbons que tu as acheté exprès pour ça ; tu viens de t'asseoir, ce qui veut dire que tu te prépare pour une longue conversation et pour finir tu souris comme un gamin qui prépare une mauvaise blague. Donc ma chère mère t'as fais passer un message que tu redoute de me communiquer mais qui en même temps te réjouis profondément.

- Toi et tes déductions... Je ne veux aucune interruption, c'est compris?

- Bien mon capitaine.

- Ta mère a appelé pour prendre de tes nouvelles. Elle a laissé entendre que ton père et elle aimeraient beaucoup venir nous rendre visite. Je lui ai dis qu'on était très occupés pour l'instant mais que je la recontacterais si on parvenait à se libérer. D'où ma « proposition » : d'ici la fin du mois, soit du arrêtes de fumer, soit je dis à tes parents qu'on serait ravis qu'ils viennent passer un week-end chez nous et je m'arrange pour disparaître une après-midi entière. Qu'en penses-tu?

- Quand une proposition n'avantage qu'une des parties, on appelle ça du chantage.

- Appelles ça comme tu veux. Tes parents ou la cigarette?

A bien y réfléchir, il était plus facile de tricher avec la cigarette qu'avec ses parents. Il pourrait fumer quand John était absent et réaliser une expérience odorante ensuite pour camoufler l'odeur. Les cendres étaient faciles à faire disparaître, il suffirait de fumer à la fenêtre. Les mégots seraient ensuite évacués dans les toilettes. Un membre de son réseau de sans-abris accepterait sûrement d'acheter les sucettes à nicotine à sa place. Cacher ensuite le paquet ne serait pas un problème, le seul détective consultant au monde était bien assez intelligent pour trouver où dissimuler un vulgaire paquet aux yeux de son amant. Oui, tout bien considéré, mieux valait (plus ou moins) céder au caprice de John que de voir sa mère envahir son appartement, essayer de le gaver et l'appeler « mon petit garçon » devant John.

- Va pour la cigarette. Je veux bien diminuer.

- Bien essayé Sherlock, mais j'ai dis arrêter, pas diminuer. Tu peux conserver le paquet que tu as entamé mais tu te débarrasse des deux autres. Pour une fois les caméras de Mycroft vont être utiles puisqu'il y a fort à parier qu'il a écouté notre petite conversation et quelque chose me dis que la moindre infraction sera remarquée et rapportée. En cas de suspicion de sa part, tu peux t'attendre a voir arriver Lestrade sous prétexte de chercher je ne sais quoi. Mrs Hudson est sensible aux courants d'air, donc tu peux oublier la possibilité de fumer à la fenêtre et elle n'apprécie pas l'odeur du tabac donc elle ne manquera pas de remarquer le changement d'odeur.

La tirade fut accueillie par une grimace. Il avait vraiment une mauvaise influence sur son amant s'il devenait capable de s'unir à Mycroft et à Mrs Hudson dans le but avoué de lui faire lâcher ses chères cigarettes.

Peu enclin à se laisser faire, Sherlock tenta une dernière diversion

- John je suis ce qu'on appelle vulgairement un gros fumeur, mon corps est habitué à recevoir une certaine dose de nicotine. Sans compter que les médecins disent qu'un sevrage tabagique ne peut être réussit que si le fumeur le veut réellement, pas s'il y est contraint et forcé par un ancien militaire bloggeur. Reconnais que ton plan comporte quelques failles.

- La perspective d'éviter de passer un week-end avec tes parents, doublé au plaisir de narguer Mycroft en lui faisant miroiter ta réussite quand lui n'arrive pas à maigrir sont des motifs tout à fait suffisant pour te motiver et tu le sais. Tu fais juste un caprice parce que tu n'es pas content d'avoir été piégé. Et tu peux aussi te faire aider ou te procurer du matériel, comme la cigarette électronique, les patchs ou les chewing-gum à la nicotine. Si ces méthodes sont trop banales pour toi, tu peux essayer l'hypnose ou l'acupuncture. Tu peux aussi essayer différentes combinaisons. En temps que médecin je peux t'aider à définir quelles solutions sont les plus adaptés pour toi. A toi de voir si tu accepte de l'aide ou pas. Sur ce, excuses-moi, j'ai des choses à faire et j'emporte tes paquets restants.

A peine John sorti, Sherlock s'empressa d'extraire le téléphone qu'il avait senti vibrer dans sa poche. Il connaissait déjà l'expéditeur et avait une assez bonne idée du contenu mais il voulait en être sur.

_Combien de fois t'ai-je dis que s'attacher n'apporte que des ennuis? Tu viens de te faire manipuler. John avait raison sur un point : je ne vais pas te quitter des yeux, mon cher frère MH._

Ce cher Mycroft... Puisqu'il voulait s'impliquer, autant en profiter. Le détective tapa rapidement sa réponse

**Pourquoi ne pas jouer Mycroft? Je te parie que d'ici la fin du mois j'aurais arrêté de fumer alors que tu n'aura pas réussi à perdre le moindre kilo SH**

_Si tu veux cher frère. Tu saluera nos parents de ma part MH_

**J'ai déjà gagné Mycroft SH**

Sherlock s'alluma une cigarette, la dernière, sous le regard des cameras et de Mycroft qui savourait des biscuits avec son thé.

En rentrant le soir, John eu la surprise de ne plus voir le moindre cendrier dans l'appartement. Après avoir questionné Sherlock le médecin eu la surprise de découvrir la stratégie du détective : arrêter brutalement la cigarette. Connaissant la forte dépendance de son amant, John voulu le raisonner et l'amener à se sevrer par paliers mais avant qu'il put ouvrir la bouche, Sherlock lui avait jeté le reste de son paquet de cigarettes dans les mains en lui demandant de le jeter pour ne plus le tenter. Il profita de la surprise de son amant pour lui annoncer qu'il avait fait le tour des débits de tabac pour payer les vendeurs afin que plus aucun n'accepte de lui vendre de cigarettes. John ne put que trouver ça excessif, mais Sherlock étant Sherlock, il ne pouvait rien faire simplement et comme le commun des mortels.

Si vivre dans un appartement qui n'embaumait plus le cendrier froid ravissait John, il ne tarda pas à presque regretter d'avoir forcé Sherlock à quitter les sucettes à cancer quand il se rendit compte que côtoyer le détective sans sa dose de nicotine était aussi agréable que de marcher pieds nus au milieu d'oursins.

Déjà peu communicatif de nature, le brun ne s'exprimait plus que par grognements et semblait avoir perdu le peu de patience qu'il avait. Il s'énervait aussi beaucoup plus vite, comme lorsqu'il hurla tellement fort sur Mrs Hudson qu'il avait perdu son portable qu'elle failli en avoir une crise cardiaque.

John se doutait que la mauvaise humeur serait inévitable, connaissant le personnage et la méthode choisie, mais il se dit que tout ça allait trop loin quand il réussit dans la même journée à provoquer suffisamment Anderson pour que ce dernier essaie de lui envoyer son poing dans la figure et à faire pleurer Molly en faisant une analyse au vitriol de son nouveau petit ami.

L'ancien militaire avait beau être patient, il fini par craquer et acheter des patchs à la nicotine pour calmer son colocataire. Le brun commença par refuser par fierté mais sa moitié ne se laissa pas avoir et rangea le paquet dans la table de chevet de Sherlock, sachant que ce dernier finirait par céder dès qu'il penserait que John avait oublié l'existence des patchs. Quelques jours plus tard, John remarqua que l'agressivité du détective diminuait et qu'il redevenait aussi «vivable» qu'avant, la mauvaise haleine en moins.

A la fin du mois, Mycroft passa voir Sherlock pour une affaire urgente. Alors que l'aîné allait prendre congé, il entendit la phrase qu'il avait redouté durant toute sa visite.

- Comme prévu, j'ai gagné le pari.

- Le pari était en deux parties. Tu devais arrêter de fumer, ce qui est fait mais tu as aussi parié que je ne réussirais pas à maigrir. Quelle preuve as-tu de cela mon cher frère? La perte d'un kilo ne se voit pas.

- Un changement de poids d'un kilo n'est peut-être pas visible mais deux, oui. J'aurais mieux fais de parier que tu prendrais du poids au lieu d'en perdre.

Devant l'air outré de son frère, Sherlock ne put retenir un large sourire avant de se justifier

- Tu me sous-estime vraiment Mycroft. Tu croyais réellement que je n'allait pas remarquer que tu porte ta ceinture un cran plus large que d'habitude?

* * *

_Vous êtes seul(e)s juges quand à la réussite des défis. N'hésitez donc pas à commenter pour donner votre avis_

_Prochaine publication le 1er août avec le deuxième défi de Tillie dans lequel les habitants du 221 Baker Street auront de la visite. Bye. _

_ErzebethTepes_


	3. Chapter 3

_Bonjour! Merci pour les reviews. Je suis de retour pour le troisième chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira et que je vous laisse découvrir. _

_Mon défi consistait à placer les 5 mots suivants : **courgettes-explosions-chamallows-embrasser-tableaux** dans mon texte qui avait pour thème **l'arrivée à l'improviste de Mrs Holmes à Baker Street et sa rencontre avec Mrs Hudson**. _

_Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat de nous laisser jouer avec les personnages et à Erzebeth pour la relecture et les corrections. Enjoy! _

L'impromptue du 221B Baker Street

Londres. Une ville-fourmilière toujours grouillante d'activités. Dans cette ville, il y a des rues et dans ces rues, il y a des gens, des points minuscules qui s'agitent sans cesse. L'un de ces petits points se tenait devant la porte du 221B Baker Street. Ce n'était pas n'importe qui. Il s'agissait de Mrs Wanda Holmes, mère du « Gouvernement Britannique » et du seul détective consultant au monde. La vieille dame attendait que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir. Après un troisième coup de sonnette, Mrs Hudson apparut sur le pas de la porte.

Wanda n'avait pas besoin qu'on lui présente la logeuse de son fils et son colocataire car Sherlock, le peu de fois où elle réussissait à l'avoir au téléphone, lui parlait d'elle. Mrs Hudson n'avait pas l'air très en forme. Les yeux rougis et les traits tirés, elle faisait peine à voir :

- Bonjour madame. Je suis désolée mais si vous désirez voir monsieur Holmes, il faudra revenir plus tard, il est absent pour le moment.

- Bonjour. En effet j'aimerais beaucoup le voir. Je me présente : Wanda Holmes, sa maman.

- Oh quel plaisir de vous rencontrer ! Comme je vous l'ai dit Sherlock et John ne sont pas là pour l'instant, ils sont sur une affaire, ajouta la logeuse sur un ton de confidence. Restez donc prendre le thé avec moi.

- Merci infiniment Mrs Hudson.

Wanda suivit Martha Hudson jusque dans sa cuisine et prit place sur une chaise. Sur la table, trônait un paquet de chamallows déjà bien entamé. Mrs Hudson, qui avait suivi le regard de la visiteuse, expliqua :

- Je ne connais rien de meilleur que la guimauve. Vous en voulez ?

- Non merci, je vous les laisse.

- Sherlock ne m'avait pas du tout prévenu de votre visite. Vraiment, c'est à se demander où il a la tête parfois ! C'est toujours pareil avec lui ! Il est constamment sur une affaire ou une expérience et il en oublie l'essentiel. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment vous faisiez quand il était plus jeune…

- Ma visite est une surprise en fait. Pour en revenir à Sherlock, c'était assez simple : lorsqu'il ne voulait pas manger, il suffisait de le menacer de le priver de l'épisode du jour de Doctor Who. Cette menace l'a toujours persuadé de finir ses courgettes, ajouta Wanda avec un sourire malicieux.

- Je ne sais pas de quoi je devrais le priver pour qu'il arrête de tirer sur les murs. C'est à se demander comment il a été élevé… Sans vouloir vous offenser bien sûr.

- Sachez, Mrs Hudson, que mon mari et moi avons élevé nos fils comme nous avons pu. Croyez-vous que cela ait toujours été une partie de plaisir ?

- Je suppose que non. Avoir des enfants comme Mycroft et Sherlock peut parfois devenir une vraie malédiction.

- Mes garçons, une malédiction ? Vous dépassez les bornes madame.

- Je commence à comprendre d'où ils tiennent leur caractère en tout cas. Reconnaissez tout de même qu'ils sont plutôt du genre invivable.

- Ça suffit ! Je vais aller attendre mon fils dans son appartement.

- Et sans clés, vous allez faire comment ?

- Je… Oh et puis zut, ajouta Mrs Holmes en se rasseyant.

- Je suis désolée que vous ayez mal pris ce que je vous ai dit. Vous savez, même s'il se conduit souvent comme un gamin mal élevé, Sherlock est tout de même un homme formidable. Il a juste une capacité extraordinaire à me mettre dans des colères folles. Vous connaissez sa dernière lubie ?

- Je crains le pire.

- La peinture. Sherlock peint des tableaux. Il va à la morgue et s'amuse à peindre le ventre d'un noyé, un foie cirrhosé… Bien sûr il nous ramène ensuite ses « œuvres »…

- Seigneur ! Mon Sherly a toujours eu des passions si étranges.

- Dites-moi, quand il était petit, il faisait déjà des expériences farfelues ?

- Oh oui. Mélanger des produits pour « voir ce que ça donne mis ensemble », disséquer des animaux… Un jour, il a pris le vieux doudou que Mycroft gardait dans son lit et l'a mis à tremper dans un bain de soude. Ça a été un véritable drame quand Mike l'a découvert.

- Mike ?

- C'est le surnom que je donne à Mycroft. Il l'a en horreur d'ailleurs. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi.

- En tout cas il faudra absolument que vous voyiez ces tableaux.

- Oui. Mike m'a raconté que son frère avait eu des problèmes avec les voisins. Rien de trop grave j'espère ?

- Disons qu'ils ont fini par capituler et s'habituer. De toute façon avec Sherlock je ne sais pas si on a un autre choix. Cependant, c'est vrai qu'au début, les explosions dues aux expériences et le violon en pleine nuit ont causés quelques « frictions » avec nos voisins.

- Et John Watson ? Parlez-moi un peu de lui. Que pense-t-il de tout cela ? Mycroft m'a un peu parlé de lui mais ce qu'il m'a dit était si impersonnel. On aurait dit un rapport d'autopsie !

- Oh John est un ange ! Il fait tout pour veiller sur Sherlock ! Bien sûr il le suit dans toutes ses enquêtes. Je suis parfois tellement inquiète ! C'est dangereux. Mais tant qu'ils sont là pour veiller l'un sur l'autre, je me dis que rien de mal ne peut leur arriver.

- J'ai tellement hâte de le connaître. Ce doit être un garçon charmant s'il arrive à vivre avec mon Sherly.

Les deux vieilles dames passèrent le reste de l'après-midi à discuter. Elles qui avaient commencé par se prendre le bec se trouvèrent de nombreux points communs et passèrent ensemble un bon moment. Wanda ne regrettait vraiment pas sa visite. Vers 20h30, les deux nouvelles amies entendirent la porte d'entrée s'ouvrirent puis se refermer précipitamment. Contrairement à ce qu'elles pensaient, les deux colocataires - elles avaient toutes deux reconnu la voix de Sherlock - ne montèrent pas l'escalier qui menait à leur appartement. Elles trouvèrent ce fait étrange et, intriguées, décidèrent d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Ce qu'elles découvrirent les figea sur place : John Watson, le même dont elles parlaient tout à l'heure, était en train d'embrasser Sherlock avec avidité. Le détective, se sentant sans doute observé rompit le baiser et avisant sa génitrice s'écria :

- Maman ! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venue te rendre visite mon chéri. Ton père est parti en Ecosse pour sa partie de chasse annuelle et plutôt que de m'ennuyer seule à la maison, j'ai décidé de venir voir mes deux grands garçons. Et visiblement j'ai bien fait ! Mrs Hudson, je crois que nous allons bien nous amuser durant mon séjour !

_Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Pensez-vous que le défi soit relevé? Rendez-vous le 15 août pour un quatrième chapitre concocté par Erzebeth. Il y sera question de grand ménage. Je vous retrouve le 1er septembre. Bisous.  
_


	4. Chapter 4

_Bonjour. Me revoilà pour le quatrième OS de cette série. Le défi était sur de coller au thème suivant « **John ne veut plus faire le ménage et pose un ultimatum à Sherlock : il doit apprendre à se servir de l'aspirateur **» et d'y placer les mots** elfe de maison**, **turbine**, **prix**, **vacances** et **professionnalisme**._

_Merci à ceux et celles qui laissent des reviews, qui suivent l'histoire ou l'ajoutent en favori, ça nous fait vraiment très plaisir._

_Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat de nous laisser jouer avec les personnages et à Tillie231 pour la relecture et les corrections. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**Aspirateur, inspiration**

- J'en ai marre!

Sherlock leva le nez de son microscope et se tourna vers John.

- Tu m'as parlé?

- Ravi d'avoir ton attention. Je disais que j'en avais marre de faire tout le ménage, je ne suis pas un elfe de maison. Sous entendu « ça serait bien que tu participes ».

- Ennuyeux. Tu fais ça bien mieux que moi. Et d'ailleurs, qu'est-ce qu'un elfe de maison?

- Culture populaire Sherlock, c'est une petite créature fantastique de l'univers de Harry Potter qui adore faire le ménage mais ce n'est pas le sujet. Puisqu'il n'y a que le chantage qui marche avec toi, allons-y : je pars tout l'après-midi et si quand je reviens tu n'a pas au moins passé l'aspirateur : ceinture pendant une semaine.

- Le chantage ne marche pas avec moi John, je peux très bien me passer de sexe pendant une semaine si j'ai une affaire en cours.

- A ton avis, qu'est-ce qu'il se passerait si quelqu'un disait à Lestrade que tu prends des vacances et que tu ne veux aucune affaire pendant ce temps?

- Tu n'oserais pas?

- Oh que si. Passe une bonne après-midi et n'oublie pas d'aspirer aussi sous les meubles.

John parti, Sherlock se mit à réfléchir. Faire le ménage ne l'enthousiasmait vraiment pas mais la perspective de passer une semaine sans affaire et sans sexe était encore pire. Imaginer 168 heures pendant lesquelles son esprit tournerait dans le vide était une pensée horrible.

La mort dans l'âme, le détective consultant se résolut à obéir à son amant, se leva et s'approcha à contre-cœur de son ennemi du moment : le redoutable aspirateur.

Après tout, ce n'était pas dur de s'en servir, juste ennuyeux. Dérouler le fil, brancher et promener l'engin à travers tout l'appartement sans emmêler le fil ni se prendre les pieds dedans. Le reste se faisait tout seul, un enfant aurait pu le faire. C'est d'ailleurs ce qui rendait cette activité si peu attractive aux yeux du brun. Si au moins il y avait un enjeu intéressant... Souriant à sa propre idée, Sherlock extirpa son portable de sa poche et tapa rapidement un message, dont il était sûr que la réponse ne saurait tarder.

**Et si on modifiait les règles pour rendre la chose plus motivante? Si je remplis ma part du contrat, j'ai droit à une récompense. SH**

_Pire qu'un gosse... Tu veux quoi?_

**Toi. SH**

_Vu le prix demandé, tu as intérêt à ce que ce soit impeccable._

Satisfait par la promesse d'une juste récompense pour son dur labeur, Sherlock daigna trainer l'aspirateur dans la cuisine sans ronchonner.

Il finissait le salon quand il remarqua que l'engin semblait avoir du mal à remplir son rôle. Il acheva sa corvée et décida d'examiner de plus près l'instrument de torture. Le tuyau et la brosse paraissaient libres de tout obstacle, le problème devait venir de l'intérieur de l'appareil. Le détective enleva délicatement le sac (hors de question de renverser la poussière partout et tout recommencer) mais tout semblait normal. Dernière option : ouvrir l'appareil et voir si une pièce n'avait pas rendu l'âme. Le sociopathe démonta l'appareil méthodiquement et attrapa une pièce pour l'examiner avec son professionnalisme habituel. La turbine ne lui paraissait pas endommagée. Pièce suivante, la pompe, même diagnostique. Et ainsi de suite pour toutes les autres pièces.

Quand John pénétra dans l'appartement, il eu à peine le temps d'accrocher son manteau que deux bras s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et qu'une bouche s'attaquait à son cou.

- Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?

- Je réclame ma récompense.

- Il me semble bien qu'il y avait une condition.

- Comme tu peux le voir, le salon est propre.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de vérifier donc enlèves tes mains de sous mon pull.

Le brun accepta de mauvaise grâce et posa les-dites mains sur les fesses de son amant avant de le pousser en direction de la chambre.

- SHERLOCK!

- Tu constatera en chemin.

Le médecin n'eût guère le temps de vérifier que les termes du contrat étaient respectés qu'il fut de nouveau la cible des assauts de Sherlock.

Le lendemain matin, ce fut un John tout courbaturé mais de bonne humeur qui pénétra dans la cuisine pour préparer le petit-déjeuner. Alors qu'il mettait la bouilloire à chauffer, il remarqua qu'un placard semblait mal fermé. Ouvrant la porte, il tomba face à un spectacle qui ne pouvait produire qu'une seule réaction :

- WILLIAM SHERLOCK SCOTT HOLMES QU'EST CE QUE TU AS FAIS A L'ASPIRATEUR?

Depuis le fond du lit, Sherlock se dit que John était un brin énervant à s'emporter pour des détails. Certes, l'aspirateur n'avait plus la même apparence mais il avait réussi à réparer le court-circuit et en avait profité pour trafiquer quelque peu l'engin pour qu'il soit plus performant.

* * *

_Pensez-vous que le défi soit relevé? Vous en êtes les seul(e)s juges, donc n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que pensez, en bien ou en mal , cela ne peut que nous aider à progresser._

_La prochaine publication aura lieu le 1 septembre avec un OS de Tillie dans lequel il sera principalement question de jalousie._

_A bientôt._

_ErzebethTepes_


	5. Chapter 5

_Bonjour ! Nous voici de retour pour l'avant-dernier défi. L'intitulé en était le suivant : John essaye de rendre Sherlock jaloux en draguant Lestrade. Finalement c'est Mycroft qui fait une crise de jalousie. Erzébeth m'a demandé de placer les mots suivant dans le texte : morsures-bouquet-voiture-mobile-vodka. Je vous laisse à votre lecture. Enjoy !_

_Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gattis et Steven Moffat de nous laisser jouer avec leurs personnages._

_Merci à Erzébeth Tépès pour la relecture, la correction et les encouragements. _

Tel est pris qui croyait prendre

John Watson était effondré sur le canapé du salon du 221B Baker Street. Il avait presque entièrement bu une bouteille de vodka. Comment en était-il arrivé là ? A cause de Sherlock Holmes !

Le détective était parti à l'étranger pour une affaire tandis que John restait à Londres, prêt à agir au cas où le complice de l'assassin bougerait. Prêt à agir, ce n'était pas vraiment le cas en ce moment. Se mettant péniblement debout, le docteur se dirigea vers la chambre de son colocataire. Il régnait dans la pièce un désordre indescriptible. John avait depuis longtemps abandonné l'idée de faire ranger sa chambre à Sherlock. Et puis il n'était pas son père après tout !

L'homme se laissa tomber sur le lit du brun et enfouit son visage dans la couverture. Cela sentait divinement bon. C'était l'odeur de Sherlock… Des images apparurent devant ses yeux : Sherlock et lui nus sur ce même lit, en train de faire l'amour. Leurs peaux l'une contre l'autre, le goût des lèvres du brun…

John rouvrit les yeux. Au fond, il avait toujours su que cela devait arriver. Etre amoureux de Sherlock. Le problème n'était pas qu'il éprouve des sentiments, mais qu'il les fasse partager au détective (ce problème ayant engendré sa surconsommation de « petite eau » russe). Il était de notoriété publique que Sherlock était un sociopathe de haut niveau et qu'en tant que tel, les sentiments et tout ce qu'ils représentaient l'effrayaient.

Comment pourrait-il amener Sherlock à vouloir être plus qu'un ami pour lui ? Le connaissant, mieux ne valait pas utiliser des moyens que l'on pourrait qualifier de banals. Les fleurs, le violon et le diner aux chandelles étaient donc hors course. Mais quoi alors ? John roula sur le dos et ferma les yeux. D'une part parce qu'il se concentrerait plus facilement, et parce que la tête lui tournait d'autre part.

Il pouvait déjà lui offrir un bouquet fait de doigts humains à différents stades de décomposition et un crime au mobile hyper complexe comme il les aimait. Ce n'était même pas obligé d'être un vrai crime. Engager des acteurs et mettre Lestrade dans la confidence pour qu'il joue le jeu ne devrait pas être si compliqué. Lestrade… Il avait toujours bien aimé le policier. A force de se côtoyer sur les enquêtes, ils avaient fini par devenir amis. D'ailleurs, il avait l'impression que cette amitié ne plaisait pas trop à Sherlock A chaque fois qu'il était sorti boire une bière avec Greg, le détective lui avait fait la tête. Un sourire s'épanouit sur les lèvres du médecin. Il venait de trouver une solution. Celle-ci était vieille comme le monde et se nommait jalousie. S'il arrivait à rendre Sherlock jaloux en faisant semblant de s'intéresser de près à Greg, cela signifierait qu'il ne le laissait pas indifférent et que quelque chose était possible entre eux. Ravi d'avoir trouvé cette idée, John s'endormit comme un bienheureux sur le lit de son colocataire.

Il dut attendre le retour de Sherlock et que Lestrade les appellent sur une affaire pour mettre son plan à exécution. Où étaient-donc les criminels lorsqu'on avait besoin d'eux ? Le meurtre d'un directeur d'agence de voyages, cas de niveau 4 selon Sherlock, remédia à ce problème. L'ancien médecin militaire décida d'enclencher la première phase de son opération séduction.

Après que Sherlock ait épaté tout le monde avec ses déductions, ils s'éloignèrent de la scène de crime et John lança à Greg :

Dis-moi, tu es toujours fan d'Arsenal ?

Bien sûr ! Pourquoi ?

Oh, c'est juste que je peux avoir des places par mon travail pour le match du week-end prochain. Ça te tenterait ? On pourrait y aller ensemble.

Oh que oui ! Merci John.

Ce dernier allait répliquer lorsque Sherlock l'interrompit :

Franchement John ! Du football ? Qui aime le football ? Et si jamais j'ai besoin de toi sur l'enquête ?

Greg et moi aimons le foot. Et en ce qui concerne l'enquête, tu dis toi-même que c'est seulement un niveau 4. Tu vas vraiment essayer de me faire croire que tu ne serais pas capable de régler un niveau 4 tout seul ?

Bien sûr que je peux me débrouiller tout seul ! Et puisque tu n'es pas disposé à changer d'avis c'est ce que je vais faire !

John essaya de ne pas sourire alors qu'il regardait son colocataire partir à grandes enjambées. Lestrade quand à lui semblait interloqué. Le blond prit congé du policier et se hâta de rentrer au 221B Baker Street pour y retrouver son boudeur de colocataire. Perdu dans ses pensées, il ne remarqua pas la berline noire, très chic, depuis l'intérieur de laquelle un homme avait observé sa discussion avec Lestrade.

Dans les jours qui suivirent, John fit tout pour attiser la jalousie de Sherlock : il amena plusieurs matins de suite des muffins achetés au Starbuck's à Greg au bureau, complimentait ce dernier sur son travail, essayait d'en apprendre davantage sur son passé, et prenait un soin exagéré de son apparence lorsqu'il savait qu'il verrait le policier et que Sherlock serait lui aussi dans les parages. A chaque fois, la même berline noire se trouvait à proximité mais John ne la voyait jamais, trop occupé qu'il était à guetter les réactions de son colocataire.

Le jour du match, Sherlock se montra particulièrement taciturne, s'étant bouclé à triple tour dans son palais mental. John culpabilisa toute la soirée. Rendre Sherlock jaloux était une chose, le rendre malheureux en était une autre. Bien sûr il aurait été un mensonge de dire qu'il passait une mauvaise soirée, mais son attitude des derniers jours avait dû tellement interpeller Greg que celui-ci se montrait un peu plus distant que d'habitude. A vrai dire, c'était quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas prévu dans son plan. Comme d'habitude il n'avait pensé qu'à Sherlock. A la fin du match, qui se solda par une victoire de l'équipe d'Arsenal, John invita Greg à boire une bière dans un pub voisin. L'ambiance était un peu plus détendue et John, malgré sa culpabilité, se disait que plus il rentrerait tard, plus Sherlock serait jaloux. A 3h du matin, les deux amis se séparèrent pour rentrer chacun chez soi.

La première chose que le médecin entendit en entrant dans l'appartement fut la mélodie qui s'échappait du violon de son colocataire. C'était des notes languissantes, tristes. N'ayant pas fait de bruit en entrant, Sherlock ne l'avait pas entendu et John en profita donc pour admirer son colocataire qui lui tournait le dos en jouant à la fenêtre.

Ce dernier se tenait très droit, les lignes anguleuses de son corps plus gracieuses que jamais. La couleur de sa chemise le mettait en valeur et son pantalon donnait un air encore plus appétissant à son postérieur. John décida finalement de rompre la magie de l'instant :

Bonsoir Sherlock !

Bonsoir. Tu rentres tard, ajouta-t-il en posant son violon.

Oui. On est allés boire un coup après le match Greg et moi. C'est fou comme le temps passe vite avec lui ! J'ai vraiment passé une excellente soirée.

Sherlock l'avait fixé d'un air indéchiffrable tout le long de sa tirade et lorsqu'il se tut, le détective décida d'aller se coucher. John riait sous cape. Son plan fonctionnait plutôt bien. Epuisé, il laissa là ses réflexions et partit se coucher.

Le lendemain, dimanche, les deux colocataires restèrent à Baker Street. Sherlock boudait et n'adressait la parole à John que lorsque c'était strictement nécessaire. S'il avait su, John se serait contenté d'un moyen de séduction plus conventionnel que la jalousie. Cela aurait peut-être fait un peu grincer des dents son détective, mais au moins, il ne ferait pas la tête comme un gamin. La journée s'étant déroulée péniblement, John accueillit l'heure du coucher avec bonheur. Il était loin de se douter que le lendemain, un événement allait changer le cours des choses.

Le lundi matin, le médecin se rendit comme tous les jours à son travail. Sa journée fut aussi ennuyeuse que d'habitude (il pensait d'ailleurs de plus en plus à démissionner) et rien d'inhabituel ne se produisit durant ses heures de travail. Sa journée terminée, il devait passer au Tesco pour faire des courses, Sherlock ne songeant jamais à le décharger de cette corvée. Il allait entrer dans le magasin lorsque la berline noire qui l'avait suivi les jours précédents s'arrêta le long du trottoir. Une jeune femme respirant le chic et la classe en descendit. Watson ne put s'empêcher de soupirer. Cette jeune femme, il ne la connaissait que trop bien puisqu'il s'agissait d'Anthea, l'assistante de Mycroft Holmes. Fatigué d'avance, John la suivit car il savait que toute résistance était inutile.

Dès que la portière se fut refermée sur lui, le véhicule démarra. Ils cheminaient certainement en direction du bureau de l'ainé des Holmes. John s'exhortait au calme. S'il perdait son self-control, Dieu seul savait ce qui pourrait arriver.

Il ne s'était pas trompé, il avait bien été conduit au bureau de Mycroft ! Ce dernier semblait l'attendre avec impatience car à peine eut-il frappé que la porte s'ouvrit. Comme d'habitude le frère du détective lui fut extrêmement antipathique :

Bonjour docteur Watson.

Pourquoi m'avoir fait venir ici ?

Allons vous ne voyez pas ? Visiblement, Mycroft ne s'était pas offusqué que John ne réponde pas à ses salutations. Je suis sûr que pourtant vous vous en doutez, ajouta-t-il d'une voix doucereuse.

Non je n'en ai aucune idée et à votre place je cesserais tout de suite de jouer aux devinettes. Soyez direct !

Et bien soit ! J'ai ouï dire que l'inspecteur Lestrade et vous vous fréquentiez très régulièrement en ce moment.

C'est un ami, je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à ça.

Ce qu'il y a de mal à ça docteur Watson, c'est que je n'aime pas cela du tout ! Approchez vous encore une fois de Greg Lestrade de trop près et je peux vous jurer qu'il vous en cuira.

Je rêve ou vous êtes jaloux ? Vous êtes amoureux de Greg ?

Je dirais plutôt que je n'aime pas partager ce que j'estime être mien. Sans compter que votre attitude blesse mon frère. Et pour répondre à votre question, oui je suis amoureux de Greg Lestrade.

Attendez, comment savez-vous que mon attitude « blesse » votre frère ? Vous nous avez encore espionnés !

Je plaide coupable. Watson écoutez moi. Je connais mon frère, et je peux vous dire que s'il ne tenait pas à vous, il ne réagirait pas de cette façon. Je suis même étonné qu'il n'ait pas encore cassé la figure à Greg.

Vous pensez que Sherlock est amoureux de moi ?

Evidemment imbécile ! Et à votre place, je rentrerais le plus vite possible chez vous pour lui dire la vérité.

Et bien je suppose que je dois vous remercier Mycroft. Visiblement, vous aussi avez des aveux à faire à quelqu'un. Vous devriez parler à Greg.

Lorsque John prit congé de son interlocuteur, la berline était toujours là, prête à le ramener chez lui. Le trajet lui paru interminable tant son impatience de retrouver Sherlock était grande. A son retour, il trouva son colocataire penché sur un microscope. Sherlock le salua sans même prendre la peine de lever le nez. Cependant, John ne se découragea pas et, se plaçant derrière le détective, le fit pivoter sur lui-même pour l'embrasser fougueusement. Loin de le repousser, le brun lui rendit son baiser de la même manière. Lorsqu'ils manquèrent d'air, Sherlock éloigna son visage et dit avec un sourire amusé :

Je me demandais si tu oserais te lancer un jour !

C'est vrai ? Et moi qui commençais à penser que tout ce que je faisais pour t'attirer était peine perdue.

Sérieusement John, tu crois que je n'ai pas vu ton manège avec Lestrade ?

Tu savais ?

Evidemment. Cependant quelque chose m'a poussé à agir. Je crois savoir que tu n'es pas rentré directement du travail.

Attends, tu veux dire que tu es déjà au courant de mon entrevue avec ton frère ?

John tu me déçois. Bien sûr que je suis au courant. Il est venu me voir en début d'après-midi pour me dire qu'il fallait que je fasse quelque chose pour t'empêcher de voir Lestrade. Ayant un intérêt en commun, récupérer ce qui était à nous, nous avons œuvré ensemble. C'est pour ça qu'il t'a fait emmener à son bureau.

Toi et Mycroft êtes les deux plus grands manipulateurs de l'Histoire.

Merci. Je me délecte encore de ta surprise quand tu as compris que je partageais tes sentiments.

Autrement dit, Il y avait des micros et tu as tout entendu ?

Exactement. Comme dit l'expression, tel est pris qui croyait prendre. Tu ne m'en veux pas trop j'espère ? Parce que si c'est le cas, je connais un très bon moyen de me faire pardonner, ajouta Sherlock en caressant la bosse qui déformait le pantalon de John.

Longtemps plus tard, alors que quelque part au dehors les cloches d'une église sonnaient minuit, John se leva pour se rafraichir dans la salle de bains. Dans le miroir, il inspecta les traces de morsures que son colocataire et désormais compagnon avait laissé un peu partout sur son cou, son torse, ses épaules et ses cuisses. Revenant auprès de son amant, il demanda :

Et peut-on savoir pourquoi tu m'as mordu ?

Comme mon frère te l'a expliqué, nous les Holmes n'aimons pas partager. Je marque simplement mon territoire. D'ailleurs, tes marques commencent déjà à s'effacer. Tu ne vois pas d'objections à ce que je t'en fasse d'autres ?

Mais avec plaisir !

Les deux amants l'ignoraient, mais dans le quartier de Pall Mall, une voiture de police venait de se garer dans un parking privé. Quelques étages au-dessus, un haut fonctionnaire d'Etat attendait avec impatience le lieutenant de Scotland Yard qui venait de parquer le véhicule.

_So, qu'en pensez-vous ? Que votre avis soit positif ou non, n'hésitez pas à nous en faire part. Je vous dis à bientôt pour un autre projet et laisse la main à Erzébeth Tépès qui clôturera cette série de défis le 15 septembre. A bientôt !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Bonjour. Me revoilà pour clôturer cette série. Le défi était de suivre le résumé suivant «__**Sherlock est malade, John absent et mrs Hudson joue les garde-malades.**__» et d'y placer les mots_**__****maman, orodispersible, guerroyer, limace et grog**_._

_Merci à tous ceux et celles qui ont suivi cette série, l'ont ajouté en favori et ont laissé des reviews._

_Merci à Sir Arthur Conan Doyle, Mark Gatiss, Steven Moffat de nous laisser jouer avec les personnages et à Tillie231 pour la relecture et les corrections. _

_Bonne lecture._

* * *

**L'infirmière de Baker Street**

Mrs Hudson prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara mentalement à aller guerroyer contre Sherlock. John lui avait téléphoné un peu plus tôt dans la matinée : il devait s'absenter pour la journée et Sherlock était malade. L'ancien militaire se doutait que le brun ne prendrait pas soin de lui seul et avait donc demandé à leur logeuse si elle pouvait exceptionnellement jouer les gardes-malades, en lui signalant au passage l'emplacement des médicaments et leur posologie.

Elle monta les escaliers le plus silencieusement possible et entra dans l'appartement, s'attendant à trouver le détective occupé à réaliser une expérience peu ragoutante au lieu de se reposer mais son locataire était gentiment allongé dans le canapé, enroulé dans sa robe de chambre.

Ce dernier se retourna, permettant ainsi a Martha de mieux l'observer. La beauté froide du brun était gâchée par son nez rouge et ses yeux bouffis. Le détective la regarda et ne mit pas longtemps à deviner la raison de sa présence.

- John vous a téléphoné pour que vous me surveilliez.

- Pas vous surveiller. Juste pour prendre soin de vous. Je veux juste m'assurer que vous avaliez quelque chose et que vous preniez vos médicaments.

- C'est lui aussi qui a demandé à ce qui vous me nourrissiez?

- Allons Sherlock, tout le monde sait qu'il ne faut pas prendre de médicaments avec l'estomac vide.

- Les médicaments me ralentissent, je n'en ai pas besoin.

- Et vous arrivez à réfléchir en ayant de la fièvre? Aussi vite que d'habitude?

- Même malade, je réfléchis plus vite que le reste des humains.

- Sherlock, ne faites pas l'enfant. Vous avez un gros rhume. Vous devriez accepter de prendre des médicaments, vous vous sentirez mieux et la maladie durera moins longtemps. Je vais vous faire réchauffer une bonne soupe maison, ça réconforte quand on est malade. Reposez vous pendant ce temps.

- Oui maman.

Mrs Hudson préféra ne pas relever le sarcasme et redescendit chez elle pour faire décongeler une boite de soupe maison tout en se félicitant d'avoir fait des réserves durant l'été.

Elle profita du temps de chauffage du repas de son locataire pour relire les notes qu'elle avait prise concernant les médicaments à donner au malade. Elle redoutait le moment ou elle les lui présenterait.

30 minutes plus tard, Mrs Hudson remontait chargée d'un plateau sur lequel était placé un bol de soupe, du pain et un morceau de gâteau. Elle espérait que la perspective d'une sucrerie rendrait Sherlock un peu plus docile lors de la prise de ses remèdes. Elle déposa son fardeau sur la table basse près du détective et partie dans la cuisine à la recherche des boîtes des-dits médicaments, qu'elle rapporta avec un verre d'eau. Elle connaissait suffisamment son locataire pour savoir qu'il refuserai catégoriquement d'avaler le moindre cachet sans en avoir analysé la composition auparavant. Comme prévu, Sherlock fronça les sourcils à la simple vue de d'une boîte et ouvrait déjà la bouche pour protester quand il fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son portable. Mrs Hudson le lui apporta avec un petit sourire en coin.

- C'est John. Il doit s'inquiéter pour vous, c'est tellement gentil de sa part.

Sherlock préféra ne pas répondre et ouvrit le message « C'est l'heure des médicaments, merci de ne pas râler parce que celui contre la fièvre est orodispersible. C'était ça ou des suppositoires. »

Le détective se contenta de grogner à la vue du message avant d'être prit d'une forte quinte de toux. Le bruit attira sa gardienne qui décida de sortir sa recette miracle, au grand dam du malade.

- Prenez votre soupe et vos médicaments, ça me laissera le temps de vous préparer un bon grog.

- Je n'en ai pas besoin, de plus ce mélange a un goût absolument immonde.

- Soyez raisonnable Sherlock. Ça va vous faire du bien, c'est excellent pour la fièvre et votre gorge. Pas la peine de nier, votre voix est complètement enrouée et vous avez une tête à faire peur. Donc ne discutez pas, je reviens le plus vite possible.

Mrs Hudson s'éclipsa dans la cuisine des deux hommes. Elle mit de l'eau à chauffer et partie en quête de miel, de citron et de rhum. Elle trouva facilement le citron, le miel et deux mignonnettes de rhum qu'elle reposa aussitôt en fronçant le nez. Elle versa le miel qu'elle dilua dans l'eau chaude et découpa une tranche de citron avant de se diriger vers la sotie de l'appartement. En voyant le sourire de l'homme suite à ce mouvement, elle s'empressa de lui expliquer la situation.

- Je ne pars pas longtemps, je descend juste chercher un peu de rhum.

- Il y en a dans le placard. Au moins deux bouteilles.

- Il se trouve que le contenu des deux bouteilles est devenu impropre à la consommation. Figurez-vous que quelqu'un a plongé dans l'une un doigt et dans l'autre une limace.

- Simple expérience. Je voulais comparer les effets d'une immersion dans l'alcool d'un gastéropode et d'un vertébré.

- Je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir en savoir plus. Je reviens tout de suite avec la bouteille et une couverture.

- Mrs Hudson merci de ne pas jouer les mères-poules, je ne veux pas d'une couverture, il fait trop chaud pour ça.

- Le grog est plus efficace quand on le boit très chaud et qu'on dort en restant bien couvert après. Donc, il faut une couverture, surtout que je trouve votre tenue un peu trop légère pour quelqu'un de malade. A tout de suite.

Une fois de plus, Sherlock ne formula aucune réponse, ayant depuis longtemps comprit que sa logeuse était tout aussi têtue que lui, et que, par conséquent, il allait se retrouvé emmitouflé dans une couverture dont il ne voulait pas et forcé de boire un mélange dont il ne voulait pas plus. Peut-être pourrait-il la convaincre qu'il n'avait pas besoin de rester couché et sans surveillance s'il acceptait d'avaler son grog et s'il faisait semblant de dormir pendant une petite heure. Cette idée permettrait d'endormir la vigilance de Mrs Hudson et de retourner vaquer à d'autres occupations bien plus intéressantes. De plus en plus séduit par son plan, Sherlock décida de le mettre en action dès le retour de sa garde-malade.

Quand John rentra au 221 Baker Street ce soir-là, il redoutait par avance d'avoir à affronter les foudres que son colocataire ne manquerait pas de faire tomber sur lui pour lui avoir infligé une garde-malade. S'arrêtant sur le palier de l'appartement le temps de se préparer mentalement, John eu la surprise d'entendre la voix de Sherlock.

- Est-ce vraiment nécessaire d'en arriver là Mrs Hudson?

- Malheureusement pour vous, oui. C'est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour vous obliger à rester tranquille.

Interloqué, John ouvrit la porte de l'appartement et tomba sur un spectacle pour le moins inattendu : Sherlock assis sur le canapé, emmitouflé dans une couverture et de la laine autour des mains. A ses côtés se trouvait Mrs Hudson occupée à mettre la laine en pelote. Prenant conscience de la présence de son colocataire, Sherlock le salua à sa manière, à savoir :

- John sors moi de là!

- J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible. Il me reste encore plusieurs écheveaux et je compte bien sur votre collaboration.

- John? Ou est-ce que tu vas?

- J'étais juste passé voir si tout allait bien et si Mrs Hudson accepterait de rester un peu plus longtemps le temps que j'aille faire quelques courses. Il semblerait que je n'ai pas à m'inquiéter, tu te tiens tranquille et Mrs Hudson vous a trouvé une bonne occupation.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous. Je resterais aussi longtemps que nécessaire.

- John je t'interdis de me laisser comme ça! John?

Adressant un petit sourire au détective, le médecin referma la porte derrière lui.

* * *

_Pensez-vous que le défi soit relevé? Vous en êtes les seul(e)s juges, donc n'hésitez pas à nous dire ce que pensez, en bien ou en mal , cela ne peut que nous aider à progresser._

_Cette série de défi est terminée mais nous commencerons une nouvelle série de défis (un peu différents) sur l'univers Harry Potter le 1er Octobre._

_A bientôt._

_ErzebethTepes_


End file.
